Marques D'âmes: étoiles
by Eriss Alice Dantalian
Summary: Nous ne pouvions qu'être ensemble. Peu importe les différences! Une marque d'âme est un signe distinctif ineffaçable sur ton corps. Quelque chose que tu as depuis la naissance. Ton âme sœur à la même. Au même endroit. Il s'agit du premier Os d'une série nommée "Marques D'âmes. J'aurais pu faire un recueil mais ça aurait été dur pour les pairings. Les OS sont indépendants :) SPPS!


**Salut tout le monde !**

 **On se retrouve pour un OS assez Fluffy par rapport à mes dernier OS sur Fairy Tail!**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Et je vous retrouve en bas !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Mavis se tenait là, sur le toit du haut bâtiment de Fairy Tail. Ses jambes pendaient dans le vide et son regard exprimait une tristesse profonde.

_ Premier Maître, hésita une voix enfantine, vous allez bien ?

Elle se retourna et adressa malgré son humeur un sourire éclatant bien qu'un peu faux à Wendy.

_Je repensais à des choses. Ces choses magnifiques que l'on vit et qu'on regrette de ne plus pouvoir recommencer. Tu sais, mon amour me manque...

_Vous étiez avec quelqu'un? Demanda Wendy ébahie.

_Le plus grand mage noir de l'histoire, Zeref.

Elle pouffa un instant en voyant la tête de la jeune bleue.

_Nous avions la même marque d'âme. Nous ne pouvions qu'être ensemble. Peu importe les différences! Une marque d'âme est un signe distinctif ineffaçable sur ton corps. Quelque chose que tu as depuis la naissance. Ton âme sœur à la même. Au même endroit.

_Cela doit être difficile de rencontrer son âme sœur alors!

_Les marques d'âmes ne s'installe que sur les mages. On a un peu plus de chances que les autres déjà ! Rigola Mavis. Allez, allons rejoindre les autres en bas !

Quelques jours après cette conversation Lucy et le reste de la Team Natsu partirent en mission.

En étant plus ou moins fatigué, ils s'arrêtèrent au bord d'une rivière profitant du soleil éclatant. Bien vite la chaleur devint insoutenable. Cet été était le plus rude depuis plusieurs années. Jamais une telle canicule n'avais été atteinte auparavant.

Très vite, toute la team se mit en maillot de bain. Ah, non. Gray étais juste nu en fait.

Il s'amusèrent pendant plusieurs heures et finalement il ne resta plus que Gray et Natsu ainsi que Happy dans l'eau. Le reste des filles s'étaient installées pour bronzer efficacement. Mais bien vite la fatigue tarit les conversations et un léger silence s'installa.

_ Vous savez ce qu'est une marque d'âme ? Demanda Wendy, soucieuse d'entretenir la conversation. Le Premier Maître me l'a expliqué il y a quelques jours.

_Oh oui je sais ! S'exclama Lucy. C'était mon rêve quand j'étais petite fille et lorsque j'ai réalisé que j'étais mage un peu plus tard j'étais totalement excitée! Erza tu te souviens ?

La dite Erza éclata de rire et Lucy la suivi. Le fou rire s'éternisa tellement que Wendy, un peu exclue se sentit obligée de demander:

"_Pourquoi riez-vous autant?

_Lucy... Lucy pensait... que... Tenta Erza. Elle pris quelques secondes de plus pour se calmer. Lucy pensait que Natsu et elle avais la même marque d'âme.

_Ah oui d'accord je comprends mieux!

Elles tournèrent la tête au même moment et observèrent dépitées Natsu imiter un babouin. Le pire était sans aucun doute le fait que cela ne changeait pas de sa gestuelle habituelle.

Elles éclatèrent de rire toute les trois cette fois-ci.

Vous avez trouvé où est votre marque d'âme vous ? Engagea Titania.

_Je n'en ai pas ! Malheureusement!

_Comment ça malheureusement Wendy? Tu n'as pas besoin de telles sottises ! Raisonna Charuru. Je ne pense pas que ça se manifeste sur les Exceed.

_J'en ai une moi, intervint la blonde. C'est une sorte de constellation je crois.

Elle se leva et se tourna tout en serrant ses bras vers sa poitrine. Au début de la démarcation avec son flanc et son sein gauche quelques légère petite tache brune s'étalaient telle une voie lactée.

Wendy et Charuru restèrent admirative devant cette marque discrète. Erza se releva et leva sa cheville droite. Une légère cicatrice irrégulière s'y trouvait.

_Je suis née avec alors il n'y a pas de doute.

Comme avec Mavis, Wendy admira son regard se teinter d'une lueur de tristesse.

_Et Jellal n'a pas la même. J'ai vérifié pendant son sommeil.

_Oh Erza, je suis désolée.

La blonde s'élança vers son amie et la pris dans ses bras. Tout le monde à la guilde connaissais les sentiments de Titania vis à vis de Jellal. Ce n'était au fond qu'un secret de Polichinelle. Après ça, l'après midi passa tout en douceur. Le soir même ils devaient attaquer le repère des bandits.

C'est avec beaucoup de préparation qu'ils s'engagèrent dans le bâtiment ennemi. Néanmoins personne ne vit le coup venir et lorsque Natsu s'effondra au sol il était déjà trop tard. Les gazes paralysant avaient déjà fait leur boulot.

Un homme s'avança vers eux son visage presque entièrement recouvert d'un masque à gaz.

Il fit une belle révérence au quatre filles, Charuru étant sous sa forme humaine. Et n'adressa aucun regard aux deux garçons et au matou.

Il se pencha à seulement quelques centimètres de Lucy et attrapa quelque mèche de ses cheveux d'or et les humas avec satisfaction.

_Qu'on se débarrasse des hommes et du chat. Ils ne nous serons d'aucune utilité. Ahhhh... Il s'interrompis un instant. A moins que tu les veuilles Esderos ?

_ Le maître est trop généreux. S'exclama le dit Esderos. Néanmoins le chat ne nous sera bel et bien d'aucune utilité.

_Bien.

Avec horreur, les mages de Fairy Tail virent une lame se diriger droit vers le crane d'Happy.

Et Lucy hurla. Son cri déchira la pièce et une vive lumière l'envahi.

La team Natsu discerna à peine une giclée de sang voler. Lorsque la lumière disparu Happy était toujours au sol. En vie.

Loki venait d'inverser le sens de la lame et celle ci avait transpercée Esderos. L'homme masqué s'époumonait toujours en tenant ses yeux et Loki en profita pour lui assener un coup à la base de la nuque.

Aussitôt les effets des gazes disparurent et les mages de Fairy Tail s'engagèrent dans un combat acharné et plein de rage envers ses bandits qui avaient attenté à leurs vies.

Lucy se battait à l'aide de Loki dans une pièce à part et bien vite tout les malfrats furent à terre.

Ils regagnèrent la pièce principal et Lucy se précipita sur Erza pour la soutenir en voyant l'état de sa jambe gauche. Heureusement ce n'était rien de bien grave. Juste une estafilade.

Loki resta avec eux le temps que les autorités arrivent et leur donnent la récompense.

_ Loki tu nous as vraiment sauvé cette fois ci! L'étreignis Lucy en pleurs. Merci, Merci!

_Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Ton cri m'a glacé le sang. J'ai réagis plus vite que je pensais un jour pouvoir le faire. Dit-il en rigolant. Happy va bien?

_ Encore sous le choque. Charuru, Natsu et Wendy sont avec lui. Mais aucune blessure grâce à toi.

Il fessait déjà nuit mais les mages de Fairy Tail décidèrent de rentrer. Sur le chemin du retour vers la gare ils s'arrêtèrent à la rivière et Loki en profita pour enlever tout le sang sur lui laissant les autres autour du feu.

Après quelque minutes dans l'eau il entendis un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement à l'affut du moindre ennemi mais ne vit que Lucy, les joues légèrement rosées à cause de sa tenue.

En effet l'Esprit du Lion se tenait devant sa maitresse nu dans l'eau lui arrivant à la taille. Heureusement (ou malheureusement pensa la constelationniste) la noirceur du soir ne permettait pas d'y voir grand chose. Ne souhaitant pas la voir mal à l'aise plus longtemps le chef des clés du Zodiaque se retourna et attrapa la serviette accroché à un branche un peu plus loin. La faible lumière de la lune suffit néanmoins à Lucy pour pouvoir mater le jeune homme. Ces quelques secondes suffirent pour que sous l'éclat de la lune Lucy remarque sur son flanc les taches et leur forme.

Lorsque Loki se retourna il ne s'attendait pas à trouver le visage de sa propriétaires baigné de larmes. Il fit un mouvement vers elle mais elle recula violemment.

Il allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais d'une voix tremblante elle lui lança:

_Rentre.

_Lucy qu'est-ce qui...

_VA T'EN ! Hurla t'elle. S'il te plait, rentre.

_Il n'est pas question que je te laisse seule dans un état pareil Lucy. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Lucy, parle moi...

Elle releva son regard vers lui et d'un geste vif de la main il se retrouva dans le monde des esprit. Cela lui pris un bon moment avant de se rendre compte qu'elle l'avais renvoyé. Comme ça. Sans raison. Mais le regard indéchiffrable qu'elle lui avait lancé ainsi que ses larmes lui firent oublier toute colère.

Lorsqu'il se matérialisa chez Gray, plusieurs jours était déjà passés et l'homme dormait encore un bras autour de la taille de Cana son amie de toujours.

Il se racla la gorge ayant l'impression d'interrompre quelque chose malgré lui et la paire se réveilla plus ou moins en sursaut. Ils ne semblèrent pas gênées de leur position. Et se relevèrent comme si de rien n'était et il vit Cana plus couverte que jamais avec un large tee-shirt appartenant à Gray. Et Gray tout simplement... nu. Il se secoua et repris ses esprits.

_Salut, je suis désolé de vous réveillez. Vous allez bien?

_Viens en au fait que je puisse retourner pioncer. Déclara de but en blanc la seule femme de la pièce.

_C'est à propos de Lucy. Elle m'a renvoyé un peu violemment et je me demandais ce qu'il c'était passé. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

_À part être fait pour elle...

_Gray! L'interrompis Cana. La ferme !

_Ahhh je vois... Attendez. QUOI?

Cana se pinça l'arrête du nez et le regarda comme s'il était un débile profond.

_ C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Je suis pas au courant de toute l'histoire j'étais avec Guildartz à ce moment là. Tu devrais aller Erza. Elle est à l'infirmerie mais doit sortir aujourd'hui tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher.

_Merci Cana.

_Loki,appela la brune. Ne lui fais pas de mal.

Avant de pouvoir faire une quelconque réflexion sur le fait qu'il ne pourrait jamais Gray le renvoya d'un regard.

_Enfin! J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais revenir changer ce bandage Lax... Oh Loki!

_Héhéhé désolé mauvaise personne!

_Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Il reconnaissait bien là Titania, toujours soucieuse d'aider les gens.

_C'est à propos de Lucy...

_Ah je m'y attendais, soupira t'elle. Elle pris une grande inspiration et enchaina. Que sais tu à propos des Marques d'âmes Loki?

_ C'est une sorte de manière de repérer son âme soeur et c'est une magie de liaisons que la plupart des mages possède. Certains esprit céleste en ont aussi. Après tout nous sommes des êtres de magie concentré!

_Bien, tu en sais plus que prévu! Lucy a vu ta marque.

_Et ?

_Et elle a la même.

La lumière se fit en un éclair et il sortit en courant. N'écoutant même pas Titania qui essayait désespérément de l'appeler. Il mit un moment à se rappeler qu'il pouvais se matérialiser où il voulait. Cependant il était déjà devant la porte de l'appartement de Lucy à ce moment là.

Et il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire ni quoi faire.

_Loki...L'aborda une voix qu'il connaissait bien. Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

_Quoi? Tu m'a renvoyé pour de bon c'est ça? J'ai besoin de ton autorisation pour sortir et vivre maintenant?

La réplique était sortie toute seule. Amère et cinglante. Elle baissa les yeux.

_Excuses-moi. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je suis un peu à cran avec ce que je viens d'apprendre.

_Oh... Je suppose qu'il te l'ont dit. Tu veux rentrer un moment?

_Pourquoi pas.

Un silence pesant c'était installé dans l'appartement malgré le bruit de Lucy qui s'affairait dans la cuisine. Loki posa son regard sur elle et le laissa vagabonder. Elle était vraiment sublime. Ses beaux cheveux d'or lui donnaient un air solaire. Son corps était simplement digne de Michael Angelo. Et sa personnalité le fessait craquer depuis ses débuts à Fairy Tail.

La loi qui bannissait les relations humains/esprits ne s'appliquait pas aux âmes sœurs. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'en faire. Mais voulait-elle de lui ?

Elle coupa ses pensées en lui posant sa tasse de café sur la table et lui offrit un sourire crispé quand il leva les yeux vers elle.

_Je tenais à m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas du te renvoyer. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai réagis comme ça. J'ai paniqué. C'est carrément bête je sais. Mais mon cerveau n'arrêtait pas de compliquer la chose. Et je... je sais pas quoi dire.

Il esquissa un sourire.

_C'est pas grave j'avais compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Lucy, tu sais tu as dû penser à énormément de chose lorsque tu as vu ma marque. Mais je pense qu'à aucun moment tu ne t'es dis que je pouvais être heureux qu'on soit âme sœur. Et c'est le cas crois moi. Je ne dirais pas que je suis amoureux de toi. Je ne veux pas te mentir mais je me sens bien avec toi. J'ai de forts sentiments à ton égard et je t'ai toujours trouvé superbe. Je veux être avec toi! Et toi ? Veux-tu être avec moi ?

_Oui, lui répondit Lucy d'une voix étranglé.

Et pour toute autre réponse elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Quelque jours plus tard en arrivant à la guilde, Loki chercha Lucy des yeux. Elle se tenait au milieu d'un attroupement féminin et la couleur de ses joues pouvaient rivaliser avec les cheveux d'Erza. D'ailleurs cette dernière s'extasiait alors que Lucy, rougissait encore plus. D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers le groupe tout en saluant Macao et Wakaba qui lui envoyèrent un regard plein de sous entendue. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se concentra sur le fait de sauver la blonde. Mirajane eu un sourire qui ne signifiait rien de beau en le voyant arriver.

_ Alors Loki? Pourrais tu nous donner plus de détails sur votre relation?

_Aye aye Mira! Arrête toi là ou tu va finir par faire fuir le second couple de ta guilde. On a la même marque d'âme. C'est évident que l'on allais finir ensemble en s'en rendant compte. Maintenant si tu pouvais juste arrêter de martyriser ma petite amie je t'en serais reconnaissant!

Sans un mot de plus embrassa tendrement la belle blonde et la guilde implosa sous les applaudissement!

_Fêtons ça ! Proposa Mirajane en se tournant vers Cana. De l'alc... Cana ça va ?

La brune s'était figée.

_Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Je sais pas, paniqua Wendy. Elle m'a demandé ce que c'était exactement que les marques d'âmes. Je lui ai juste expliqué et elle a arrêté de réagir.

La chope de Cana s'écrasa au sol répandant son contenu. La mage des cartes releva la tête et hurla : "GRAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!". Les dragons Slayers avaient du boucher leurs oreilles en entendant son cri. La guilde était entièrement silencieuse. Gray regardait Cana comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre "Putain de bordel de merde!" et sans un mot de plus il l'attrapa par le bras et ils quittèrent la guilde.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur une Juvia interrogative et un Gajeel comme toujours de mauvaise humeur. Ces deux là se firent la réflexion que jamais la guilde n'avait été aussi calme, se regardèrent haussèrent les épaules et finirent par féliciter le nouveau couple en entendant la nouvelle.

 **À suivre ?**

 **Je suis assez fière de cet OS qui sera en fait le commencement d'une suite d'OS indépendant les uns des autres mais qui se rejoignent un peu quand même. Je pense avoir donné énormément d'indice sur les futurs couples que vous allez retrouver et je pense que aucun ne peux être classé en tant que "canon" !**

 **Je vous rappelle que je cherche toujours une bêta correctrice pour ne plus violer vos petits yeux innocents avec mes fautes dégueulasses!**

 **Reviews ? ( Tu vois un chaton tout mignon ben là, je te fais les mêmes yeux: Aimes moiiiiiiiiiiii)**


End file.
